Gnome Trouble
by Zakemur
Summary: Dawn summoned an obnoxious Gnome by using an ancient book of spells. Now the gnome makes her and Ash's life "diffrent". Dawn doesn't know about the trouble she brought upon humanity. AshXDawn. Chapter 2: Before The Dance and Darkness
1. Magic

It was a snowy winter night. Dawn was home reading a book that she had found in the outskirts of the town. She was lying on the sofa while she was reading this strange article about "Gnomes", their species and how to summon them. There were many types of gnomes and dwarfs including the species from fairytales. She decided to summon one of them and casted a spell:

"Gnome, gnome appear, your friend is near".

Nothing happened. Dawn closed the book and thought: "How stupid of me". Suddenly she saw a small creature with a pointy hat and a long black beard sitting on her shoe. It was only three inches high.

"Hi…" Dawn said with a shaking voice. She didn't expect the gnome to appear and she remembered that there was a warning: "You can't send the Gnome back".

"What an ugly girl!" The creature said with a loud and harsh voice with a Scandinavian accent.

"Hey! What are you saying?"

"You should have changed your image, from ugly to uglier!"

"Shut up!" Dawn yelled.

"Why? Because you don't want to talk and sound like a cow?"

Dawn was so angered that she began to cry. The gnome looked at her and said:

"Look at you! I thought you were dumb but now I see that you're CRAZY!"

"Gnome, I didn't summon you to insult me! I thought that the spell was just a joke". Dawn said through tears.

"Don't you know the Spire Spell Book is the only magic book in the world? And how in hell did you find it? It supposed to be somewhere in Scandinavian mountains. It is the only link between magic and humanity".

"I think it got here along with the Vikings". Dawn suggested and suddenly yelled:

"How come it is on English?"

"You pink shoed idiot! This book's language depends on a person who reads it".

"I had enough of your insults. What's wrong with my style? I think everything is perfect".

The gnome began to swear on an old language. While he was yelling like crazy Dawn looked at the time and said:

"Gnome, it is 22:30 already. I must go to bed. Do not try to run away!"

Then she took the book and got up from the sofa. The Gnome said:

"Do you have anything to eat?"

"Of course, let me bring you chocolate". Dawn said trying to be nice to him and brought a chocolate bar from the kitchen. She didn't forget to bring a glass of water. The girl went to bed and didn't forget to take the magical book that she had thought the Gnome would have used for evil purposes.

Dawn had awakened on 7:30. She put on her outfit, took the Spell Book and went downstairs. She was surprised to see that the Gnome and her mother were merely talking.

"Yes, you're right. My daughter needs to change her image". Johanna agreed.

"And she needs to work on her manners". The Gnome added. Dawn was angered and that's why she grabbed the gnome and began to yell:

"Are you nuts? You were the one insulting me!"

"You see, Johanna?" The Gnome asked smiling and pointing at Dawn.

"Let him go!" Dawn's mother yelled and the poor girl let go of the gnome.

"Sorry, mom. But you don't understand. He…"

"Mr. Lynch is a very polite gnome. At first I had thought he was scary and creepy but then I understood that gnomes are just like humans". Johanna said.

"I'm going to show him to my school mates. They are going to freak out when they see him". Dawn said changing the subject. She had her breakfast and put the gnome to her backpack. When she arrived to school she saw a pink poster with purple text:

"Dance, today at 17:00".

"Not again!" Dawn said.

"What's with the long face, looser?" The gnome asked.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Dawn yelled like crazy. Everyone looked at her. A popular girl approached her and said:

"I think Dawn has finally got insane. I see why no one wants to go out with you. Ha-ha-ha!"

Dawn began to cry. She got into the school building and saw Ash. Dawn took the gnome from her backpack and gave it to Ash.

"Here! He's yours!"

Ash looked at the gnome and asked:

"Who are you and what just happened?"

"I'm a gnome and you are a chimp right?" The gnome asked ironically.

"What did you say?" Ash questioned angrily.

"You're a perfect match with your girlfriend. You are both crazy people".

Ash gazed at him with a ragy look and yelled:

"Listen, buster, if you say one more thing I'm going to squeeze you like an orange".

"Kid, chill out. I was only joking". The gnome said. "Your girlfriend is different than you. She cried when I joked with her".

"Those are not jokes, they are…"

"Insults! How do you know that? I thought your pea sized brain can't even answer the simplest questions". The gnome continued. "Your girlfriend's brain is larger than yours. It is in the size of a peanut! Ha-ha-ha! I can't believe she threw me away like that. She thought I would be more of a friend to you!"

"I'll destroy you if you insult me again". Ash said.

The gnome changed the subject. He pointed at the poster that announced the dance and suggested:

"Why don't you look at this?"

"Not again! I remember that I was dateless the last time we had had a dance".

"What a coincidence: you are a looser just like your girlfriend".

"I don't have a girlfriend, which means I'm dateless".

"Dawn is a perfect date. Ask her out or are you chicken? "

"Say another word and you'll be in the gnome graveyard along with your ancestors".

Ash put him in his backpack despite the insults. It was Gym class, so that is why he went to the Sport Hall. When he opened the door of the hall he saw Dawn climbing the rope. Ash watched her climb on the top, but suddenly she lost her grip...

**Before we continue the current story let's see what has happened in the Magical Dimension of Earth.**

A gnome entered a dark cave. It was almost impossible to see anything. The only thing visible is two glowing eyes on a large gargoyle statue. He informed the statue:

"Dark Lord, Mr. Lynch disappeared. The link between two worlds has been used for the first time in thirty thousand years. I presume someone has the book".

*ROAR*

_To be continued…_


	2. Before The Dance and Darkness

The Gnome yelled:

"Help her, you idiot!"

That exact second Ash had quickly reacted. He ran towards the rope and jumped his stretching his arms in order to catch Dawn. His attempt was successful: Dawn fell on his arms and didn't get hurt. She hugged him crying because she was frightened and embarrassed:

"Thank you! I'm forever in your debt!" She whispered through tears.

"It was nothing!" Ash said proudly.

Everyone in the Gym hall applauded, even the coach, who was a very strict man. He approached them and said to Ash:

"Kid, you're a hero, I'm proud of you".

"Thank you, sir". Ash thanked the coach.

Ash helped Dawn get up:

"Be careful next time, ok?"

Dawn simply nodded and went to the changing room. The Gnome whispered:

"You really did it! I guess you are not a loser after all".

"Are you some sort of a Pokémon?" Ash wondered while leaving the Gym hall.

"No, no…I'm a gnome. The Pokémon you speak off were ones in the magic world, you know? It has been three thousand years since they all migrated to the real world".

"Oh…"

As Ash walked through the hall everyone congratulated him, some girls asked him out to the dance and reminded Mr. Lynch (the gnome) about Dawn.

"Are you going to ask someone out, chimp?" The gnome asked.

This time Ash didn't get angry and agreed:

"I'm popular now; there is no need to worry about me".

"I'm not worried about you; you are the least of my concern. I have to admit I'm a bit worried of my previous owner". The gnome said seriously.

"You mean Dawn? Nah…She's fine". Ash said with an uncaring voice.

"Imbecile! If only you knew what she had been through when I she had first saw the poster?"

"What happened?"

"Remember the state she was in when she gave me to you?"

"This happened because of your insults?"

"You can say it is that, but mostly it is about her reputation among the popular kids".

"I thought her reputation was great".

"I wish it was so, I wish it was so. Let me tell you what happened…"

And so Mr. Lynch told Ash everything that had happened to Dawn that day. Ash ran to search for Dawn after hearing him out.

School halls with white marble floor yellow high walls and a brown sealing filled with lockers looked endless.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Ash asked angrily.

"I thought I've told you that your pink shoed friend is a loser". The Gnome noted.

Ash didn't answer and continued to search for Dawn. Suddenly he collided with someone. Books and pens fell on the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I..." He apologized and found out that he had collided with Dawn: "Dawn! I've been looking all over for you!"

He saw tears in her eyes:

"Are you crying? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no I got something in my eyes". Dawn denied trying to maintain a smile. After failing she changed the subject:

"How has the Gnome been?"

"He's ok, look here". Ash responded opening the backpack and showing Mr. Lynch who began swearing:

"Oh, isn't it my favorite donkey…"

Ash had closed his backpack just in time before the insults continued.

"Yeah, he's more than ok". Dawn agreed.

"The real question is: "are you alright?"". Ash said pointing at Dawn.

"Yes, why did you ask?"

Ash picked her books up and put them in Dawn's backpack.

"Let me carry your backpack". Ash offered when Dawn tried to get her bag back.

"Sure…"Dawn blushed.

They walked through the hall and girls surrounded Ash pushing Dawn away:

"Would you go to the dance with me?" This was the question asked by them.

Suddenly he heard the gnome whisper:

"You see how they pushed her?"

Ash looked at Dawn and saw that she was sat on the floor crying. The girls were all screaming:

"Ash, pick me!"

Ash thought for a moment and asked everyone:

"Do you really want to know with whom I want to go to the dance with?"

"Yes!" The girls cheered. Dawn looked at Ash and thought: "Ash is one lucky kid. If only boys surrounded me like that. Alas, I'm not popular".

Meanwhile Mr. Lynch was rushing Ash:

"Come on, say it!"

"I…I…" Ash mumbled. It looked like he suddenly lost his confidence. Dawn watched attentively, she really wondered who it would be.

"Come on already, you cry baby!"

Ash finally pronounced:

"Dawn, I choose you".

"What?" All the girls yelled including Dawn. The most popular girl went psycho:

"How could this have happen? HOW?"

Dawn stood up and approached Ash:

"Is it really true?" She asked and her eyes glowed.

"Of course, it is. You're my friend aren't you?" Ash smiled.

"Yes, of course". She answered blushing.

"I'll pick you up tonight and we are going to have some fun. High-Five!" Ash said.

Instead of giving him a high five she kissed his cheek, took her backpack and went home.

"You see?" The gnome smiled.

**_Meanwhile…_**

"Dark Lord, the Goblins are willing to join your crusade against the human world, so do the dragons and elves". The gnome that reported about Mr. Lynch's disappearance said.

"What about the gnomes?"

"Alas, I'm the only one supporting you, Dark Lord. The gnomes are protectors of the Seal of Eternity; they will join neither you nor any other alliance.

"*ROAR*…They will soon see what means messing with the Dark Lords, The Gargoyle of Death. Tell me which ones from the humans are alleged with the book?"

"I feel a strong connection, give me a piece of paper…I'll draw the one I can see clearly".

The traitorous gnome drew Dawn's vivid portrait and gave it to his master:

"Good job… Call Young Prince Greenford of the elves, I know how to get him in the human world". The Gargoyle commanded.

**_Back to Earth…_**

Dawn came home smiling. Johanna asked:

"Why are you so happy?"

"I've been invited to the Dance for the first time in my life". Dawn answered.

"Oh, congratulations, dear. Who invited you?"

"Ash".

"I have always known that he likes you…Let's go buy you a beautiful dress and shoes". Johanna offered.

"Sure, I need to check my room and I'll be right back". Dawn agreed.

She went upstairs and opened the spell book and read:

"Prince Greenford, The youngest son of king Viol, twelve years old…a powerful battle mage…"

There was too much information about him so she skipped it to the summoning. She didn't know why but she wanted to summon another magical creature. It looked like those pages were intended to hypnotize anyone who opens them, though the real deal was the spell of the Dark Lord:

"Greenford, Prince of the elves! Come, to the human realm and show your might". Dawn pronounced.

Greenford appeared and asked:

"Who dares summon me?"

_To be continued…_


End file.
